TMNT 2:My Version
by SavirtriXLeo
Summary: This is basically a story if the line 'No. I found him, he's not coming back' had been true.' Changed form K to K because of later chapters. 20 chapters up and still kicking butt. Complete.
1. Prolougue

This is my first Fanfic ever so pretty please don't flame. I'm only a beginner. Rated K.

Anyway, this Fanfic is about what would've happened if Leonardo didn't come back, the Night Watcher was still around and the others had defeated the Generals all by themselves. That would mean what April said would've been down right true.

'_No. I found him, he's not coming back'_

* * *

Prologue

_Four turtles._

_Four brothers._

_Genetically Reborn in the sewers of New York._

_Named after the great Gramacon Masters._

_Trained as Ninjas._

_They battled many creatures and foes before defeating their arch-enemy, The Shredder. A 3000 thousand year old curse was lifted thanks to the turtles._

_But there greatest challenge is not on the battle field._

_The battle in their own home and hearts._

* * *

Well how did you like it? My first one remember so pleeeeaasssssseee be nice. The next chapters are gonna be better. Hopefully. :P

PS. Does any one really know if the TMNT was after the other 3 movies or after the new 2003 series, cause I have no Idea whatsoever.


	2. Horror

First Chapter. Hope you like it. Oh and i you answered my question before, thanks.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Night Watcher was seen just last night__, on the high road. On top of the, yet, another skyscraper this month, he has become a very much wanted vigilante. All we know is he is dangerous, even though he still believes he is doing all of us a favor. _

The 5:30 news report was enough to drive Don almost mad. Most of the time, the 'Night Watcher' had been on the T.V. No stoke markets, nothing interesting, because the 'Night Watcher' had been on all the time. Raph didn't seem to mind, well, he was asleep at that time so why would he mind. Mike almost enjoyed watching the news nowadays 'cause of the reports about the Night Watcher kicking butt to do what people are saying, the greater good. Afterwards, Mike's pretending to be the one smashing the heads. It's quite embarrassing, actually.

The only reason I'm putting up with this absolute rubbish is because April is making a news report in South America about the crooks being seen recently and what they're doing to stop them.

_More news about fighting bad guys_ Don thought to himself,_ aw well, at least its April doing the report not some normal guy who doesn't know squat what he's doing_

Just then, a very tired yawn came from the entrance. Don looked to find a really beaten up looking Mike staring back at him.

Mike was the happiest turtle of them all, and yet, nowadays, you look at his eyes and there is nothing but false hopes of something happening. A.k.a. Leo coming back. Poor guy. No matter what, his wounds won't heal until Leo comes back. But think about it. Leo's been gone for over a year longer than he should have. We defeated the generals without his help. We didn't need him… well, sort of.

"Hard day at work, Mike?" I asked my orange-masked, mutant, raised as brother.

"Those kids really knock the shell right out of ya", Mike replied, sitting down next to his purple masked Comp André. Don was so calm all the time. How does he do it?

_That_ Mike told to himself_ I will probable never know._

"Is sleeping beauty up yet?" Mike said.

"More like sleeping ugly", Don whispered back.

"You know I kinda heard that Donny", called out a very mad looking Raph. He used a good old ninja style jump to come down from the top floor, summersault to his brothers and sit down on the seat next to them.

"Show off", Don and Mike chanted in unison.

"You're the ones who talk behind my back", Raph remarked.

"You're the one who is never here at night", Don said, making a come back.

"Ssh, guys. Aprils on", Mike said.

'_Bout time_ thought Don to himself.

April flicked on to the TV screen as she went live. Her hair was tied up in a bun and in a suit. You could tell she was not a local to South America.

_Casey__ stop it…oh were on. (Clears throat) Here I am in central South America where the present village is kindly about to tell us how the crime is stopping in this part of the jungle. Excuse me ma'am. Tell us. Who is it that keeps your village so well protected?_

"_The Ghost of the jungle", said the elderly woman, "He is a very powerful and honorable being who gets rid of the garbage in our village."_

"_Who is the ghost of the jungle?" April asked, not saying that she knew._

"_We are not to sure but all we want to know is…"_

A gunshot rang out and a scream could be heard from inside in jungle. It was a scream of pain and, to the turtle brothers and April, was a little to familiar. Afterwards was a laugh of triumph. Suddenly a man came from the forest with someone in a cloak. The man came up to April and took her microphone.

"_Hello, reptiles everywhere. I'm ranger strike and I'm coming for all of you. For I have discovered a new type of turtle and, if you don't co-operate, you will turn out just like him."_

"_Hey," a little boy cried, "let the ghost of the jungle go."_

"_No I won't let him go. He is mine, now, and he isn't human, little boy."_

He went over to the tied up man in a hooded cloak. He took off the hood and made him look at the camera.

"Oh my gaud," said Mike.

"No", whispered Don.

"It can't be," cried Raph

Looking back at them was there defeated Fearless Leader, Leonardo.

* * *

Snap. What's going to happen now? Not typing yet. Keep reading to find out.


	3. Running

This is chapter is Leo centered so if you don't want to read it, don't.

It won't effect the story all that much any way. I hope it won't be to bad.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_I pray the guys are better off than I am._

Leonardo was puffed. At the strike of dawn there had been nothing but running through the forest. Snake venom was coursing through his veins from the bites of Viper and Sting, two pet snakes this goon has. He's chasing Leo like a maniac. All Leo can do is run. He has teeth marks on his neck from a wolf, Spike. (Also belonging to the whack job)

_I've got tranquillized, gassed, the works. I mean, as a ninja, I'm supposed to be the one doing it. Not this guy._

_Man. __Right now, even Mike's bad jokes, Raph's hot-headedness and Don's intelligence would be way better than this. I've got to keep running or else the tranquillizer will take hold and everyone can say good-bye to me. _

Leo ran toward the village. He was sweating like shell. He was sore all over. But he had to stop. If he ran any further, the villages would find out what he really looked like and that would be the end of him.

The manic was closing in fast. He shot a few more tranquilisers at Leo but, lucky for him they missed. But there was no time for celebration. Leo was beginning to slow down and the guy saw his chance and took it.

"Goodnight, you demon."

He shocked Leo with an 1000 bolt shocker (used on zoo animals to calm them down.)

Leo screamed out in pain. Everything went dark for a couple of seconds then Leo came back into reality. He was being thrown and, afterwoods, force to look at a camera.

A New York City Camera!!

_Oh Crud_

* * *

Didn't affect the story at all. Told you. Anyway keep reading please. Reviews would be good as well. :


	4. Captured

This chapter involves Leo getting a kick in the shell.

Wahhhhh. I'm a Leo fan and yet I still type about him losing. R&R please.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

At the sight of their own brother, shown beaten in front of them, was unbelievable. Their 'Fearless Leader', their elder brother, their very own 'Splinter Jr', was right their in front of them, on his knees, forced to look at the NYC camera. Most of New York was watching his disgraced state. Their secret would be out and everyone would be trying to get rid of them. There would be no other place to hide. Everyone will be looking for them.

All of them couldn't imagine their brother like this. Raph 1/2 felt _serves you right_, 1/2 felt _no Leo_. Don couldn't figure out any way, shape or form that would bring Leo down like that. Mikey just wanted to scream out _Leo we're coming for you, hang tough_, but since Leo was only on the TV Mikey just felt more upset.

They all missed Leo.

Ranger Strike was so proud and pleased of his finding you could almost see him with the millions of dollars he will get for handing Leo over to a huge science corporation. It made the guys sick just to think about it.

_What an amazing discovery. Do you think it might be intelligent. _April was a great actress. She didn't look at all like she knew who Leo was. She rook the Microphone from Ranger Strike and held it close to Leo. Casey moved in closer for a close-up. _Excuse me, giant turtle. Do you have anything to say for the camera?_

Leo looked at April. Raphael couldn't help but notice a wanting in Leo's eyes. Like he had wanted to do something but he had to hold it back.

_I've failed _were the only words that could come through his mouth.

Still it took the village a back and Ranger Strike looked happier than ever.

_I knew he would be something more than a pretty face._

_Wait! _A cry came out of the villagers. It was a small boy. (Seen in TMNT Movie) _Why do you want to take away the ghost of the jungle? Yes, he is not human, but he is one who has been protecting us and this is the thanks we give him?_

Leo could not help but smile at this. At least one person here will not try to hunt him down.

_Quiet Boy! _Yelled Ranger Strike _or you will be the one taken to New York, locked up forever._

He grabbed the kid by the collar. Without hesitation he swung his foot behind Strike's heel and made fall to the ground. By sliding a little, he also caught the boy.

_Thank you_

_(whispered to the kid Think nothing of it) What did this boy ever do to you? _

_Shut it. It's time you got a little shell shocked._

R. Strike took out his Shocker from before and held it so it just touch Leo's skin. Raphael and Casey were the only people out of the whole gang that watched Leo get electrified. The Camera Casey was holding was shaking so much, Raphael could only just see the pain Leo went through. He felt that every argument Leo had ever had with his brothers X100 was going through his mind. Raph wanted to look away like his brothers did, but he couldn't bear to blink. Leo was there. They were here, unable to help. Helplessness was the only thing he felt in those horrible 8 1/2 seconds.

Afterwards, Leo had just enough strength to look up at the camera. The 3 brothers could see the weakness and defeat all over him.

_Hot head. Take care of the others. You were always the best leader, you just weren't given the chance. Take care. _(whispered)_ Keep safe._

After those 'Famous Last Words', Leonardo Splinter-san fell and didn't get back on his feet.

This had got to be the most astonishing part of the whole time the camera had been on air. Mikey was almost bursting into tears. Don was biting his lip to make sure he didn't cry. Raph, however just got off the couch and walked to the door.

He took one last glance at the TV. Leo had just been thrown into the back of the truck and the goon was laughing like a maniac. Donnatello couldn't take any more, so he turned off the TV and everything went dark. Quiet. Still. Raphael walked silently out the door.

They all had to agree on one thing. They had lost one of there own.

There team was more torn apart then ever before.

* * *

Well that was interesting to right. It's been changed a couple of times cause of my stupid computer.  
Hopefully it was still good. Keep Reading.


	5. What the?

I hope this is gonna be good as the rest of my chapters. Oh, and, soz bout the 'gramacon thing'. My bad it was Renaissance not gramacon.  
I admit I'm a dumbo. Sew me (Joke). Just don't take it out on my stories. Please. R & R.

* * *

Chapter 4

When they went off air, April couldn't help but wonder if she was in a really bad dream or if she had just seen one thing she was hoping not to see.

Leo, taken from them again. Not by simply orders, this time, by force. She couldn't help but ponder over those last words Leo said.

She noticed the young boy Leo had saved rush over to his mother for comfort. Even if she couldn't see his face, because his back was turned to her, she could tell he was crying. Tears were also on the edge of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, then she focused on the ground below her.

For the first time she noticed a piece of metal on the ground. She thought someone had been littering, so she rolled her eyes when she bent down to pick it up. When it was in her had, though, she became very interested indeed.

It, apparently was something of a charm bracelet. Except instead of the charms that girls wear these days, (like hearts and cherry's and shoes) there was a bo staff, wrapped in purple cloth, a nunchuck wrapped in an orange cloth, and, finally, a sai wrapped in bright red cloth. April looked at this with much interest.

The only thing she could think of was _What the?_

* * *

Raph, once again. was having a breather, but the only difference this time, was not 'cause he was angry and he wasn't in a 'Night Watcher' sort of mood, but it was because he was overly confused.

Leo had said Raph was the best leader. Last time Raph checked, he was the 'hot head', the maniac, the one who rushed into things a lot quicker than anyone could say 'Stop'.

But now he has received something his other 2 brothers could ever give him. He had received the honorary place as Leader. When they were kids, he often, no always, wanted to be the one to go first and last when playing 'Follow the Leader'. Sure they were kids back then and Leo made his turns to predictable, and Raph always took a new path every time, but that did not mean he was the best.

Yes, he had to say he was over joyed, but there were other voices in Raphael's head that made him really know what kind of perdicament he was in. One voice was whispering _Well it's what you've always wanted but you have to take up all of the responsibility of a leader, as well as the credit. _He could not help but think that voice belonged to Master Splinter. The other voice, though, belonged to Leo._Raphie, I wish I could show you all my emotions, but, being the leader, I feel I am destined to go down with no emotion. I fear this team would have been better if I had not hatched._Raph had remembered this from since they were 8. He had almost forgotten Leo had feelings as well, but he just couldn't show them, because of the 'job description'.

Raph was so angry at himself for not seeing this, he punched the air vent close to him. When he did so, he noticed some paper out of the corner of his eye. He bent down to look at the paper and found it to be a letter addressed to non other than him. The hand writing looked oddly familiar.

_What the?_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Mikey went to his bedroom to go to bed. He wasn't planning on going to sleep. He was planning on have a good long cry into his pillow. When he flopped down on his bed, tears silently poured down his face on to his pillow. He couldn't imagine in the wildest of dreams, in the most wild of his imagines, did he even believe of what happened today in South America.

Leo had been defeated. Worse, captured. For the first time in his life, Mikey was hoping with all his heart that this was one of those movie director, special effects, seen in most modern movies. He wanted it to be nothing more than a dummy that got zapped. He wanted a robot or something to do Leo's words at the end. He wanted a whole lot, but he knew deep down, that he was wishing for that bit to much. For he can't escape the truth.

Leo was gone. Once again. Last time he had just disappeared and Master Splinter told them why. This time they saw it happen in front of their eyes. Well, at least, April and Casey did. They only saw it on the TV and even for the shocking part he couldn't bring himself to look at his brother in so much pain. He had decided to not let himself watch this one scene, that made the whole thing, a complete horror movie.

He lifted his head from his now drenched pillow. Mikey wiped away his tears and headed off to the dojo. Maybe he should do what Leo does and practise to get his mind off things. When he entered he went to the chest of draws to find a complete over the top mask. (Seen at the start of Season 4 Samurai tourist. Leo is wearing one of the masks I'm typing about). Mikey thought it might be best if his brothers didn't see his eyes at the moment.

When he opened the draw to retrieve the mask, his hand bumped onto something hard. Mikey took out the object to find it was Leo's wooden katana he had to use when they were kids.This was because Leo needed to practise with wood before going to metal.

Attached to the sword was a book. It was pretty heavy, so when Mikey picked it up from the draws, a lot of the contents came out.

They were pictures of him and his brothers. Though, out of all the pictures that were right side up when they landed on the floor, none of them had a single blue masked turtle in them.

_What the? _went through Mikey's mind, quicker than you can say pizza.

* * *

Don trudged off to his computer corner. When he sat in his chair, he could not get his mind to switch from reality to the world of ones and zeros. His mind was locked on the one subject.

Leo. Their elder brother. Their protector. Their shield. He was now in the hands of this, Ranger Strike. He was going to be use Leo to get rich. Likeliness of this, 5-1. I mean, how many times do you meet, or capture for that matter, a teenage mutant ninja turtle, in one liftime.

Don felt, that he should be doing something instead of just sitting here. Maybe he would feel better in the only part of the lair that belonged to Leo. His own room.

When he entered this quiet chambre, he couldn't help but feel that little bit closer to Leo. Just that little bit. This was Leo's sancutuary. The only place where he could get some space to himself. Don had to have the burden of being the leader since Leo was gone, so he could feel what Leo would feel after a day of being the top gun. Frustrated. Questioning. Harsh on himself for the mistakes of the day. Ohh, he knew this for way to long. He really wanted to give the pressure back to Leo.

But he feared he might never even see Leo again, let alone give him back his leadership role. He went and sat on the brother his brother had selpt on until over a year and a 1/2. It felt cold, like ice in the Artic. When was the last time he was in Leo's room, on his bed, was a big smoke cloud to the brainy turtle. He almost felt like he was intrudind Leo's personal space. He woundered if he could be any more disrupted of his brothers life. He thought he should leave, like, now.

He put his hand on the pillow to get up when he felt something. Something that a pillow should not have in it's contents. He was a curios turtle so he naturlly put his hand in the pillow to find out what was going on.

His hand came out of the pillows slip, holding something of a novel.He found it out to be a diary that was locked.

_What the?_ thought Don, to himself, almost aloud.

* * *

Well what do you think. All different points of veiwof the same situation. Sorry if it was a bit long and boring.  
I'll try better next time. Hope you enjoyed. Oh and please don't flame for my mistake on the prolouge. It was my mistake. Not the story's.


	6. Home

This is what's happening to Leo when everyone else finds something that belongs to him.  
Should be interesting, no?

* * *

Chapter 5

When he finally regained consciousness, Leo had found himself in a back of a truck. Ranger Strikes to be exact. You know how he knew that? Viper and Sting were hissing in there cages and Spike was snoring at Leos feet.

_Great. Just great. I should've gone with April when I had the chance_. Leo thought to himself, trying to recede his legs away from Spike_. Raph always knew better.Splinter should've chosen him to be leader when we were 5. Yes, I was not an official leader at the time, but Raph still gives me that funny look when we were kids. Envy and rage mixed together into one hec of a pain in the shell_.

When the truck had stopped, Leo's temporary prison was revealed as light flushed in through every corner of the van. His chest and legs were shackled to the floor. He had wondered why before he could not move his legs and he got his answer. He tried struggling but then he noticed Spike move uncomfortably, he gave up on it.

One of the cracks was big enough to see out of and he saw 'whack job' talking to some guy in a tuxedo. He only caught a few words of what they were saying.

"...turtle...stardom"

"New York...start...fortune"

"Two...one...and turtle...be coming...me"

"Deal" They shook hands. Both were smiling like they were both mad scientists about to create life.

_This can't be good. If I know anything about being a mutant turtle, is that if they talk about you and grin like that, I'm not going to enjoy myself. _

He noticed that one of his hands was missing sweatband around his wrist and what he had hidden underneath it.

_Even worse. Now I definitly know I'm further away from my brothers than ever. Man, I wish they were here. At least they might be able to give me some support._

The truck started moving again, then stopped. He noticed he was now in a back of a plane. There was way to much cargo for it to be anything else. R. Strike came and opened the back of his truck. Leo quickly pretended to be unconscious. All he heard was the snakes being taken out and a growl from Spike. Then the door closed.

Leo opened one eye and saw it was pitch black. After about 5 mins of sitting there, going numb, his eardrums started to hurt a little. That meant he was now airbrn. Heading home.

Home. He now never wanted to here that word again. He couldn't go back. Not like this.

He hoped he would never set eyes on his family again. It would be the only way to keep them safe.

Just like he wanted.

* * *

You need to see chapter 2 & 3 if you don't know what I'm talking about.  
Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Items

Leo is heading home, unfortunately for him though  
His brothers have only him on there minds.  
I guess I'm making my story to Leo centric. Sorry. I didn't mean to.

* * *

Chapter 6

April had just arrived back in New York. The jet plane was fast but uncomfortable. April and Casey had to do numerous stretches just to keep from going numb. April was still holding the bracelet when the went towards the nearest man-hole and, before any one noticed, went down into the depths of the sewers. ( I had to make the jet trip fast if anyone is going to criticize me about time. It was to make sure the story moved faster)

By then (You remember Raph was out, which meant it was night time already) it was way past 7.  
_They would be in the dojo by now _April thought as she went through the snake like sewers to a familiar door. Casey pulled on the third pipe to the right, and the door opened.

To April's surprise, as she entered she noticed all of the turtles and Master Splinter. They must've had a serious talk because, they all turned to the only humans that they could trust with serious expressions. Even Mikey was serious.

_Once in a liftime. What is going on._

Do you want to find out?

* * *

**5 minutes earlier...**

Raph had come back from his 'cooling down' with the letter in hand and a curious look on his face. He desperately wanted to show this to Don, but he didn't know if it was fake or not or if he was just hallucinating this to make him feel better. Thought it could not be hallucination because he felt the smooth paper between his 3 fingers. It was real. He kept on looking at it, though, just to make sure it was still there.

When he came in Mikey was half running, half jogging towards him with an expression that made you think he just found the biggest pile of gold ever. Don was almost the same, but just grinning and walking, but fast walking nonetheless.

"Raph you'll never believe what I just found", they chorused in perfect unison. They looked at each other, but nothing wiped off there smiles...

...until Master Splinter came into the room.

_Busted _all of the turtle brothers thought. The all hid there little findings. Mikey hid the sword and photo album behind the TV. Raph placed the letter between the cushions on the couch. Don hid the Dairy under the couch. all were hoping that there sensei would not noticed what was going on. To hide what they were thinking even more. They turned on the TV and sat on the couch and chair, pretending that they were even watching the box in front of them.

Though Master Splinter was old, he was not blind. He immediately sensed tension in the air. And the slight scent of secrets. His sons were definitely hiding something and he was going to find out what it was.

"Good evening my students"

"Good evening sensei" They chorused. Strange. Usually at least one of them would say something a little different.

"Why are you not in the dojo?"

"We were catching up on some TV time we missed this morning". A very believable, but poor excuse from Michelangelo. His favourite shows don't begin until after an hour. Then, the most suspicious thing of all. It was Mikey who turned off the television and walked to the dojo, his brothers close behind. Something very strange was happening hear.

"My sons" Splinter said in a calm voice, yet still harsh. The turtles stopped in their tracks and looked at their adoptive father.

"What has been going on here?"

"Well..." Don had started but never finished for at that moment April and Casey came through the door.

* * *

April looked at the four mutants then remembered why she came. She ran over to the turtles holding the bracelet so everyone could see.

"Hey, guys. Um, do any of you recognise this?"she asked as patiently as she could.

"Does it belong to Leo?" Casey asked, with a little gruff in his voice.

"I found something, too." He 3 turtles said in unison. They retrieved there from there hiding spots there items. All of them were amazed at each others items. Especially Master Splinter who had no knowledge of these items until now. He was shocked to think his three sons could be rummaging through Leonardo's belongings.

They held them clse to each other...and they all could have sworn they heard a laugh, so much like a child coming from the artifacts. It was stunning for they looked at one another and knew they all had heard it. Like a lost memory coming back to them.

Though, for April and Casey, it was a memory they were about to discover.

* * *

That was all right, wasn't it? It'll get better I promise. Enjoy :)


	8. The Letter

This Chapter is about, you guessed it,  
The Letter that was never sent.

* * *

Chapter 7

The items that were found, were now all spread out across Don's work bench. All had something to do with Leo. The most puzzling, though, were the bracelet and the letter. All had agreed to open the letter first. Raphael took out a sai and sliced through the top of the envelope. He then pulled out the folded piece of paper untouched. He could have sworn there was a a hand had just patted him on his shoulder. When he looked, however, no one was there.

"Are you alright, Raph?" Mikey asked, innocently.

"Thought I heard somethin' out there, must be imagining it" He lied. He didn't want Mikey to think he was missing Leo that much.

Raph opened the paper and handed it to Don, who placed the it under a projector. The words were all a mess, though. Nothing English.

"Uh, Don I think you have it upside-down, back-to-front", April wa quick to point out. Don, out of embarrassment, quickly turn the page so the words actually did make the English language. It said:

**Dear whoever finds this letter,**

**I pray and hope my family did not receive this, but if they have, well, nice job finding it.**

**The reason for this silly letter is that there is no one else that I can really talk to about this subject.**

**My sensei (teacher), father and Master is sending me to south America. Somewhere where I am to far from my brothers.  
I still can not believe he thinks I'm going to be able to do this. I'm not even there yet and I'm shaking.**

**Right now, I definitely don't want my family to know, I'm scared. I have never felt so alone than right now.  
I feel like a bit of me is going to be torn away from the only home I have. **

**I am trying to imagine a life with out my family. Having to fend for myself. In a country I've never been to. My father  
also made it clear that it must stay that way for way over 2 weeks. I'm wondering if I'll still be sane at that time. **

**All I can really say is I'm going to miss all of them more than they can tell. To tell you the truth,  
I'm wondering if I could take a little bit of home with me, but I strongly doubt it.  
I'm going to probable be, if it is possible, more depressed than I already am if I take something like,  
Raph's toy sai, a device that Don had made many years ago and a picture Mike hates but I don't mind.**

**It is amazing I'm writing this out. I usually keep everything bottled up  
and I have to do the following to keep my family from expecting anything:**

**Take out all my angry in sparring with Raph,  
All my worries go with the end of my meditation  
and my sorrow is kept inside for the rest of my life.**

**A depressing life, isn't it?**

**If I could turn back time, though, I would take out my very existence. It's not like anyone would miss me.  
I mean, I'm going now and I'm 99 sure that at least 2 of my brothers will be happy. Raph will be overjoyed that I go and  
he takes the spot of top man of the house. Mikey will be so happy that I won't be nagging  
and telling him, Don and Raph every little thing they get wrong.**

**Sometimes, I wonder if I'm to hard on myself, but, that's the only life I live. Pushing myself beyond the limits and even further. I just wish my family could see it that way. I just want them to be able to take care of themselves. **

**'Cause apart of me says I won't be there with them the whole way.**

**All I can hope is that they can keep safe. Stay well. Be here when I get back.**

**The Lone wolf,**

**Leonardo**

Raphael took the letter from the projector. He read the darn paper 5 times before anyone even contemplated on taking it from his hands. He was so absorbed in trying to work out this puzzle. His brother had written all of this because he could not say those words to them. They were all shocked, but Raph took the biggest blow. Master Splinter thought it would be best to not tell truly what happened that faithful night. He and Leo were the only ones who new.

Though, he doubted, by the way this was going, it was going to stay that way fr much longer.

* * *

A little weird I know. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews wanted plz.


	9. Bracelet

So far so good. It's almost as if I'm trying to do this out of the top of my head.  
I just hope I'm not boring anyone. :'(  
Waring! Uses of flash backs. Sorry if you don't like them.

* * *

Chapter 8

It was difficult to get Raph out of, well, were ever he was. The only thing that shook him was which item they were going to choose next. Casey and April thought the album should be seen, but the 2 youngest turtles thought that the diary should be looked at next. Raph didn't say anything. It was a tie until Raph picked up the bracelet to have a better look at it. Then,for the first time in 66 1/2 minutes, he spoke.

"You think we can find out why Leo had this." He was starring at the sai, obviously representing him.

"Well, I guess we could find out," thought Don aloud,"Though we might have to first find out what goes on in his head, a.k.a. look in his diary." He said this last bit with a Michelangelo grin on his face.

"No"

Mikey and Don were both shocked at this. They looked at each other, then at Raphael,"Why not", they chorused, with a touch of curiosity in there voices.

"We just anin't gonna look through the diary...and why not save the best bit for last."

"OK?" The two turtles didn't know what to say. Usually they had a really good come back, but even the brainiest turtle ever know didn't know what to do. Their brother was being so, whats the word, sympathetic towards Leo. This was something that, like the generals Legend, happens every 3000 years. Something you do not see every day. An awkward silence filled the Lair. It was a good 5 minutes till anyone even coughed, let alone talk.

"Don, didn't you make something like that once, but threw it out 'cause you thought it was useless?"Mikey piped up, possible lhating the long silence.

"Oh yeah. Hah, I remember now. We were like 5 and..." Don wa about to continue before April interupted with...

..."Wo, wo, wo, wo. Can you tell that from the beggining? It's just that, if you haven't noticed, we didn't know you at that time".

"Aright. I love these flash back moments, dude".

So Don told the story.

* * *

Another day under the Big Apple. Everyone was having some free time from their training. Mikey was coloring pictures in, though most of the colours went everywhere and not in the lines of the drawing. Raph was trying to beat up a practise dummy, but all he was succeeding in was getting hurting his own hands. Don was working on, yet, another invention to make their lives easier. Leo was reading about ninjitsu. He looked absorbed into the information, though, he was the first to look when his brother gave out a cry of impatience. If theirs one thing that Don can't stand, it's something going wrong.

"Hey Donny, what's going on?"

"These stupid devices won't do what their supposed to. I'm trying to make tracking devices...so Dad won't worry so much about us."

"Good idea. I hate it when he always yells at us for being here or there. I mean, it stinks and I'm not talking about Mikey."

"But I tried to fit a tracker and it didn't work. I thought this might have been suitable. Oh, and, uh, Leo, I accidentally broke your one."

Donatello showed his fellow turtle brothers what he had made. They were trinkets that looked like the weapons they were training with, only much, much smaller. Like Don said, Leo's sword wasn't there. He held out his hand and showed the remains of the tiny metal sword. Leonardo looked long and hard and said, quite surprisingly to his brother.

"Hey, since your not using them, I was just wondering if I could have them. You know, if they are not of use anymore."

"Sure. Keep them, but I don't see what you can do with them."

"A wise turtle once said 'As long as you've got a brain, you can make anything into anything'," and with that Leo went into the bedroom they slept in.

They didn't hear of that subject since.

* * *

It was interesting that Leo had made symbols of them. All from something Don had thrown away when they were kids. Don was trying to work out what it was that got him to break it. He believes he might have smashed t\a hammer that little bit to hard.

"Wow. I would never had..." April was talking mostly to herself than trailed off.

"Are we going to continue"?" Raph had a bit more of a smile on his face now.

"Sure, why ever not, dude?"

* * *

I'm trying to get Mikey to say dude a lot more. Sorry if that disturbed anyone. My bad. Enjoy.


	10. Lecture

When am I going to do something unpredictable.  
Right now maybe. Doing something out of the ordinary.  
Master Splinter's thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 9

When Raphael was busy wondering why Leonardo had written so much and told them so little, Master Splinter had gone into his room to hide what he knew Leonardo was keeping from his family. He knew all to well why his son had been so ... secretive about his leaving. As soon as his eldest and heard of his...mission, he had looked at his father with the usual non-expressive face, but his eyes were the give away. His eyes were full of sadness and despair. The memory kept on going like a broken record. He could see every miserable moment with no haste.

(This is how I think the scene went.)

* * *

There training session was over for today. Leonardo could easily have done some more training, but Master Splinter asked if he could speak with him alone. Leo had 2 guesses. This was either a lecture or something to the utmost importance. The odds pointed mostly to utmost importance, though he did wonder if he was going to his sensei's room because of his 'not so sharp' kick flip. Either one, it still meant some quality time with his father. Even if it was for something bad.

His master's room was always filled with an air of wisdom. Even if he just came in here to retrieve a weapon, or anything else for that matter, the presence was always there. Even with the old presence, Leo couldn't help but notice a pinch of worry in the air. He quickly ignored it and knelled in front of his sensei. He had done so many times it was becoming to predictable. When he saw his fathers face, he saw that this was serious, and he meant serious.

Cleared his throat "My son. I have been meditating long and hard on this matter. Your skills are put to the test here, but only slightly. I fear that you will soon become tired of learning things I still need to teach your brothers."

_OK, that wasn't the point of this, but I would never be bored with it._ Leo thought, as his master continued.

"I see that you have great responsibility on your shoulders. A burden that is not going to lift so easily. I hope you will understand, my son."

_Understand what?_

"My son, I believe, to achieve your true potential, you must...go to South America... alone."

_The lecture would be much better right about now. Anything but this. _

"I hope you will understand that you need to earn a knew lesson, but I can not provide you with the answer. You need to find it on your own. After returning, you will be a much better leader for this team, you already lead. Please understand, this is going to teach you and your brothers something that I hope will make you all stronger. Even if it destroys me, you and your siblings will learn a lesson from this experience...You may join your brothers. Though the quicker you leave. The quicker you may return."

"...Yes, sensei."

Leo walked to the door and was a bout to slide it open when he turned to his master, once again.

"How long should I be gone."

sigh"At the least...I think it is wise you go for 8 months at the least."

_Eight months!! I would never survive that long without my brothers. I mean, there the ones keeping this team together. I just lead it. It would be like turning on everything I've learnt, everything we've worked for, just goes down the sewer pipe. It's barbaric. But...if it's for them, I'll do it._

"Thank you, sensei."

The old master gave a bow to his son, with a weak smile, but he knew to well, from his son's face, he had crushed a spirit.

* * *

That was the hardest time for the old rat. He was still trying to put that one look of Leonardo out of his mind. He promised himself that night to not try and bring that sadness out once again. Though it came back to haunt him. When his son had left, his siblings all bore the same sadness. Michelangelo tried to hide the pain with a smile, though wasn't until months later when he got over it. Donatello, for 3 weeks, could not work on designing anything knew or improved. It was like he had no more will to create knew and fantastic equipment to make their lives easier. Raphael, however, took the sadness and turned it into rage. He got over that dilemma real quickly. He even said, once while in the dojo, under his breathe...

..."If Leo thinks he's gonna bring me down because of his vacation he should know this. I have no older brother. It's me, father, Mikey and Don. He would just be a 5th wheel. Here that Leo. Don't come back. You were never one of us to begin with."

This torn Master Splinter apart. Their was not a single bit of sadness, it was consumed by rage. He would never forgive himself for what he did to his family.

Never.

* * *

Ouch. This chapter was to tell you my version of what he left, why Maser Splinter was not on the last chapter and, smile evil like, to bring up suspense.  
Mwa ha ha ha ha. Well I hoped you enjoyed. ('cause I know I did, hehe.)


	11. Album

Chapter 10. Yikes, I've typed a lot. Suspense down.  
Hope you still enjoy like my other chapters.  
Warning! Flashback uses and Master Splinter losing his cool.

* * *

Chapter 10

Master Splinter had gone into his room a while ago. That didn't bother the gang, though. He usually went to his room to do some medtiation, or what they should learn next lesson. Well whatever it was, it didn't mind the 5 curious teenagers, and just above teens, all that much. Master Splinter had done that since the turtles were hatch-lings. Right now, they were thinking to much about the giant book in front of them, attached to a wooden sword.

The album. Mikey found it and kept thinking I should be the one to open it, but then he kept thinking if this meant even more to Leo than they think. It might be full of precious memories. Or dark secrets. The suspense was killing him.

"Guys, just open it, the suspence is killing me", April said, before Mikey had even opened his big mouth.

_Great minds think alike._

Mikey reached out and opened the cover...and all the photos he had previously collected, floated on to the bench like feathers. Weightless. He picked one up. It was when Raphie was playing with a toy sai. _Man, what happened to that cute little guy. _It was like looking back into the past through sheets of paper.

Raphael and the rest of the gang were looking at pictures of Mikey's first drawing, Don on the floor cause he tripped himself with his bo staff, Master Splinter training his sons. All of them were pretty cool pictures, but non the less there were probable more in the album. One question rattled Mikey's, and probable everyone elses, mind. _IS there a photo of Leo in this big book?_

Mikey flipped over the pages long enough for everyone to see. There were some with fingers over the lens, Legs cut off, upper body's cut off, ones a little slant like, but they all brought back memories. Don and Raph had to explain a few things now and then to the only humans in the room, but they still had some laughs (Mostly at pictures Mikey had taken, having heads and legs cut off). When they finally got to the middle o the book, they found I photo with Leo in it. They had taken a picture but Leo was standing in the background, like a shadow. A very,very sad looking shadow. He looked on the verge of crying. Or even closer.

"Oh, I remember that day all o well. It was the day we started training as Ninjas."

"Clue us in already". You could tell Casey was off his rocker. It was weird for him to act like this. Must be the learning about our past lives.

OK, dudes here it is.

* * *

Mikey had just discovered how hypnotising a TV can be. He had sat at the very same spot for 5 hours and, only when the TV was turned off by his brother, did he realise Dad had an important announcement. His legs were as stiff as shell but he trudged on. When he arrived, Dad had set up a series of cool new toys and a whole lot of other stuff. Leo was their first, as usual, Don had to run to take his place and Raph casually walked. He always walked casually.

We sat in front of of Dad. We didn't really see him as anything else. When he sat in front of us, to Mikey, he looked like a hero.

"My sons. I believe its time you know of an art that has been Mastered through the century's. It is called ninjitsu."

Three of the four turtles looked at him with aw. Leo had a different expression on his face. You couldn't really tell what it was. It was lie, disappointment mixed with shame mixed with fear that all hope was lost. Leo turned from their father's gaze. He found the floor very interesting at the moment.

_Always he has to be the one thats different._  
"Do we get any cool stuff, like capes and cool weapons and rocket boots..." Apparently, Mikey was being ignored. He hated that.

"Ninjitsu is know as 'the art of stealth'. You will become shadows, when you perfect ninjitsu. You will learn to enter enemy lairs, unnoticed. You may even be able to deceive one into thinking they are losing a match. This art has been perfected by priests, centuries ago, in ancient Japan. Learning these techniques will be difficult but I'm certain that all of you will do quite well. You are my sons after all. Come let us choose your masks. You must never go anywhere without one."

Before the young turtles were ninja masks of all colours. Donatello had the first choice and chose purple. He thought it was like infer red lighting that he needed to fix. Something like that anyway. Raph chose red, because he thought it was the colour of fighting. Suited him quite well. Mikey chose orange because...

"Most of heros on TV wear orange, and it looks pretty good on me, don't you think?"

"Mikey!" His brothers could miss the opportunity to yell at him like that, sarcastically of course.

Leo was a bit more hesitant. You could tell he wanted to go and pick a mask, but something was holding him back. He looked at their Dad and said, with only seriousness in his voice...

"I've read that ninjitsu is the art of deception. You can't be sure if you can trust a ninja. I've read you can put your loved ones life on the line, if you choose to become a ninja. Is that true...father?"

It was the first time any of the turtles had called their dad 'father'. It was a little too formal. Everyone was shocked at his question. Their dad teaching them something bad. Impossible. He was the only one who cared about them. Why would he put them in danger?

"My son. You will need to learn these techniques if you wish to survive in the world we are in. Up there, the world of humans, they will do anything but respect you. They will try to hurt you, capture you, use you in experiments. They will..."

"I didn't ask why we need to learn these techniques. I asked if, in ninjitsu, will your loved ones lives be on the line."

The tension was building at a massive rate. It was never usual that Leo acted so protective. If their dad gave them an order, hes usually the first one to carry it out. Their fathers voiced went quiet with impatience.

"My son go and think about what your saying." Leo stayed strong, then, the bottle burst,"NOW!!"

That was the loudest yell anyone had heard from Dad. He could get this angry at Raphael, but at Leo, it just doesn't happen. Leo took a steep back, but kept looking at his father's eyes. You could tell Leo was holding back tears. A silence fell in the room that was deadly. It went on for an eternity, or more so, when Leo knew he could not win this battle, so he ran off into the sewers. Master Splinter let him go without any instructions or anything. In his mind, Leonardo was being to selfish for his own good. No one spoke of his name for the rest of the day.

Leo then returned the next morning. He didn't attend the ninjitsu training. He didn't even look at their dad. He was still being stubborn. All he did, basically all day was stay in his room. Like an unspoken rule, from that day forward, if Leo had down something he really wasn't proud of, he was allowed to enter the sewers alone, but comes back the next day for his punishment.

That rule still lives on today.

* * *

It is a stupid rule, but it has kept Leo from having a melt down. Sometimes he would come home in the middle of the night, other times much after breakfast, but the average time is just when his brothers are getting up. He never told anyone what he did on his own. Mikey had thought it was trying to re-write his wrongs, Don thought he might have been contemplating what had to be done and Raph...Raph just though he was kicking himself. Though they had to deal with that problem later. Right now, one more item lies in front of them.

The Diary.

* * *

Like I typed in the story, a stupid rule, but an effective one. Hope you enjoyed like always.


	12. Journal

Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for.  
Drum roll. Da da da. A look into Leo's Diary.  
Warning! Character descriptions and a really, really long chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

Mikey and Don were arguing 10 minutes straight on who should open the dairy. It was the most pointless discussion of the century. It was forever either Don was going to open it, or Mikey was going to open it. Raph literally flipped through a comic book all through this talk. April kept track on how long the quarrel went on. When, finally, Casey just put his hand on the worn out book, everything went quiet.

"10 minutes and 46 seconds" April announced.

"Now it's normal for me and...him to quarrel that long. Not only was that a complete waste of all of our time, you 2 were acting like you had hatched 10 minutes and 46 seconds ago. Even I know that it's time to grow up. Emphasise on the grow up."

"Yeah. Now are we going to open this diary or not? It's driving me crazy."

Both Don and Mikey took it to the projector, to stop another feud. Don typed in some codes on his key board, scanned the page that was open and the image appeared in front of them...unfortunately...

"Don, it's upside down again."

"Uh, I know that."

Raph smacked his face. He shook his head at his younger brother.  
_Don you made this thing yesterday and yet you still can't get it right._

Don flipped the book and scanned again. This time, the image came up upright. A embarrassed 'he he' was all that Donny could let loose from his lips.

This is what was on the open page

* * *

**I so am never gonna forgive Mikey. He was like so annoying today. I tried to teach him a new move and he thought I was joking and playing around. I would love it if he could actually see how I think of life. We're not in a comic book. Life isn't a walk in the park. We're ninjas. He needs to act like it.**

"Hold on. Maybe we should see the start not the middle to see what he thinks of us." Mikey said.

"Mikey had a good idea?" Raph asked.

"Mikey had a good idea." Don said, surprised. Don turned to the front, scanned the page and the image appeared.

* * *

**Man, I never thought sensei would give me another journal. It took, like, 6 months to complete my last one. Well since this is a new book, I should probable write what I think of my family right now...**

_Finally the good stuff. _Raph thought to himself.

**First of all there is my beloved sensei. Always teaching us new ways to be ninjas. Though, I'm trying to talk to him more cause, when I was a kid, we had very different points of views. Sometimes, I wonder if that bound is slipping away once more. It's hard to tell when your teacher is also your father. Man, life's complicated. Splinter - codeword for family - spirit.**

**Next, I introduce to you my genius younger brother Donatello, or Donny, or even Don, for short. On the outside he is a turtle with his head filled up with facts and figures, but on the inside, he's a courageous tiger, waiting until night fall. Sure, he is a Mr. Fix-it, a mechanist, an inventor, a scientist, a wonder-with-computers, but he is also a skilled ninja turtle. After studying enemies for a while, he comes back at them, three step ahead. I mean it. It is impossible to count all the times he has bailed us out of a stitch with his genius. There is only one fatal flaw in his genius. He gets to caught up in his work. When he's 'in the zone' everything else just blacks out. You literally have to drag him from that bench of his to even get him move. But all the same, he is one understanding brother. A team can't be complete if there isn't someone who is smarter than the enemy. Don - codeword of family - the brain. **

_You would never think that until you read it. _Don turned the page to this info.

**In the spotlight now is my brother, Michelangelo, but we call him Mikey, or goofball, or knucklehead, or what ever comes to our minds when he drives everyone insane. Though, he might act all scared during monsters movies, he is actually more like a fearless hawk, hunting for food at twilight. Yes, I have to admit, his pranks get really old really fast, but all he's trying to do is lighten the room. It's quiet logical actually. Mikey gets bored quicker than he can eat a pizza, believe me that's quick. The rest of us are in our own worlds, keeping our mouths shut, while he is there, wanting someone to talk to. So, he either does an annoying prank, or a not-really-funny joke to lighten the mood. He also is quiet strong, even though he would rather watch cartoons all day than train. It's amazing. Even though he acts like a 5 year old most of the time, I agree that I don't want him to grow up. Mikey - codeword for family - the smile.**

_That's deep, dude._ The page had to be turned yet again.

**In this corner, we have the one, the only, Raphael. Also Known as Raph, hot head, manic, psycho, fighter. Fighter is an understatement, though. Warrior suits my brother much better. Sometimes he acts like a complete idiot, rushing off into things, but, I think to myself, wouldn't I do that, once in a while. If it was to protect the others, shell yeah. I guess I dislike Raph's methods is because we're so alike. We both are lone wolfs. We're both stubborn. We both want to be top turtle. We both would be great leaders, but sensei chose me over him. Because of that, I believe, that's why we have our arguments. Not because of the way we fight, but that little issue of being the leader. I mean, the others listen to him more than me. He is the one that doescome to there aid when in danger. He is the one they look up to the most. He should be the leader. But he still is the strength that binds this family together, so he really is most important. Raph - codeword for family - the muscle.**

_Why would he think THAT_. Raph couldn't help but be astonished at that paragraph of him. It was just to unbelievable. The page was turned over once more.

**There's also a couple of other people in my life. I'm not going to write about my enemies, so here are my human friends. First, April. Major red-head and major best friend. She was the first human we met and took us in for who we were, without calling us freaks, or frogs, I mean come on, we have shells you know. Anyway, thanks to her, we so have new doors opened for us. A great friend. April - codeword - the arms, to keep us in balance.**

**After meeting April, we meet Casey. He is almost as crazy as Raph. He might be loyal, but he can get to be exactly like Raph. They both will go out and play 'vigilanty'. His version of vigilante, a guy wearing a hockey mask armed with a baseball bat. A sad day for us ninjas. We enjoy having him around anyway, he usually comes down with April. Sometimes, I wonder if he has a crush on her and vice versa. Only time will tell. Casey - codeword - fists, to keep on punching.**

_No he is/I'm not!! _thought April and Casey in unison. The page turned, again. (I'm being sooooo unoriginal. Don't worry, last time using it.)

**Now it all comes down to me. I hate being my own judge. I always seem to be to hard on myself. Aw well. That's what you get for being something someone else deserves. I mean, sure, I have a bit in common with my family, but not very much. Sensei and I are both dedicated to ninjitsu. Don and I are both persistent in what we do. Mikey and I believe justice should be served. Raphand I are to stubborn for our own good. April and I are both caring for the others. Finally, Casey and I are both by my brothers side no matter what. That pretty much sums it up. Me - codeword for family - the legs, to keep everyone going.**

**Well that's my family for you. I ... **

Smack!!. Raph knocked Leo's diary for the bench onto the floor. The guys all looked at him. He quickly turned from all of them.

He was hiding his tears.

Mikey took a yawn and head for the couch. The T.V. turned on with a press of the emote control.On the screen it showed what time it was.

"Wow, dudes. It's like (yawn) 8:30. Time flies when your having fu...Uh, guys. I think you better listen to this.

_A new species of turtle had just arrived this morning from South America. It is now going to be thoroughly inspected at the aquarium on high way road. Be amazed at this new wonder of New York._

"I'm going out." Raph said.

"Where?" April asked, worriedly.

"Wherever I want to."

* * *

Honestly, I loved typing this chapter. It seemed so, you know, cool. Enjoyed like always, I hope. R&R.


	13. 001

Another chapter on Leo's point of view  
While everyone else is doing something else.  
Second one like this. More to come.

* * *

Chapter 12

Meanwhile...

Even though it was about pitch black outside, Leo could tell he was moving. His ears were aching from the plane ride. A throbbing pain was all over his body. He didn't have anything to give him support through the whole ride, so it was amazing he could still move. Just barley. He was almost bouncing up and down, if it weren't for his shackles, which he gave long ago to break free from. It was an eternity since he looked outside, or at least that's what it felt like.

The bumps here and there symbolized he was moving in the truck again. He tried to see out to his home, but the light pollution of New York didn't brighten tonight. He then heard the rush of a stampede and the yell of numerous voices. This could only mean one thing...

...T.V. reporters.

How he dreaded the sounds of yelling over one another. How he disliked the sudden flash from all over the place. But the worst bit of all is that they wanted to see him. When he was a kid, he and his brothers swore to their Master Splinter to never be seen by humans. Or, at least, a human behind a video camera. Especially one that was going live.

_Don would be interested on how they work, but, right now, I think Don might give anything to bust those things. Though, I'd rather if he didn't come. I'd rather be the only one in this shame._Obviously, Leo was having a hard time in this confusion.

After this lot of confusion, they were moving again. Something jumped into the back of the truck and...bit Leo on the hamstring. Leo held back a scream of pain. All his life he had trained not to show emotions to others. He kept them to himself. He wouldn't give the enemy any pleasure. Though Spike was not the absolute worst enemy, he was still a enemy, which means 'bring pain no gain'.

After of going across the universe and back(figure of speech), Leo felt the truck going un-ordinarily downwards. Then, for the first time all night, light flushed into the back of the truck like light at the end of a tunnel. It was blinding. Even more for someone who lives under Yew York for, oh, so many years.Then he felt his shackles being released. His mouth was so dry he couldn't even whisper. His thanks were out done by new types of shackles, but only on his wrists. Then someone pushed him.

_What the SHELL! _Leo dropped for his position...into a lot of water like a pebble into a lake.

He opened his eyes to discover he was floating in clean, clear water. TANK WATER. He swam for the surface. His gasped for his breath, then he realised his kidnappers had sealed off the top and only tiny holes brought air into the little bit of breathing area. He had no choice but to dive and see if there was a flaw in there plan. A crack, an opening, anything to retreat from. He dived and searched this prison cell. All the edges were sealed and the walls were no where near the tank. He surfaced for another breath. When he inhaled he felt a shock of electricity coarse through his veins.

_Not again._His wrist were the source. His new shackles were more techno than anything else. They must be able to send shock waves through his body and forces him to do the humans bidding.Then he felt a tugging. He inhaled held and decided to go under, maybe find a place as far as possible from the humans. Suddenly, his hands jerked in a different direction. Leo was pulled through the water, almost as though wires wire attached to his wrists and, like a magnet, dragging him to this direction.

He came upon a door that looked like something of a comic book portal, than anything else. He was drawn closer. Fear ran down Leo's spine like sweat down a for head. He struggled against the pull, but it was all in vain. He went through the portal like door and...dropped onto solid ground. He heard a crack in his femur. It was a million kicks in the leg from Raphael X a million. He had to look down to not show his pain, even if it made them think he would give up and give in.

_Note to self, do not EVER do THAT again. SHELL!! I'm already killing myself like this. What more sin do I deserve?_

The X1000 bolt shocker touched his skin again. The shock was devastating the first two times, but this was all out madness.

_O.K. I guess someone thinks I need much more sin._

He weakly looked up at his foes. He looked back at his hands. They were cuffed together by electricity. And an electric wire held him to the tank. If he hated one thing about this place. It would be that they would drive him so weak, he wouldn't even dream of escaping. They were right. Leo's vision had blurred and he had hard enough trouble staying alive, let alone keeping his head up. He looked back down in shame. He wished for a glimmer of hope but there was no point to that. He had no more will to fight. He was dishonoured. Defeated. Finished.

"He will do nicely. We shall call him 0.01. He will bring a new age of technology to us all. He will be the best of the best."

Leonardo. The successful leader of 3 turtles. The eldest brother. The one who they looked to for guidance. He was no more.

All known hope of the family he once knew rescuing him was drained from him.

A new turtle was formed. 0.01 had taken Leo's place.

He felt hope being nothing but a dream. Long lost...

...but soon to come true otherwise.

* * *

Was it good. Please type and say it was good.  
Spoiler!! Night Watcher chapter up next.


	14. I'm Coming

First Night Watcher chapter ever.  
Be nice please. First ever fight scene.  
Don't be to much like mean critics.

* * *

Chapter 13

His helmet was all that covered his face when standing on that roof top. He stood watching the city. New York, New York. It's a shell of a town. Although, in his head, he felt he was wasting his time. But in the deepest part of his heart, he wanted to do this.

Save his elder brother, before it was far to late.

_Easy things in doing this: Getting there, finding him and seeing if he's OK. _The Night Watcher turned and saw foot ninjas surrounding him.

_Hard things in doing this: Getting through these dumb foot ninjas, make sure I don't get captured with him and getting out of the place alive. Well, let's find out how hard it can get._He drew out his chains. A bad trait about being the Night Watcher, he has to use weapons that are not sais. Though, chains still did the same amount of damage, if not, maybe even more.

The foot were a quick reminder of the Yaltol legend. Man did the guys fight in that. Without their fearless leader to guide them to victory, they had defeated four unbeatable generals, stopped monsters from getting lose in the city and restored peace to the world. All in a days work, but right now was different. The foot were helping the good guys, then, and now, since Raph had transformed into the Night Watcher, they were not going to show him mercy.

The foot took the first move. They ganged up on Night Watcher, all in practised formation. Night Watcher had his chains at the ready. He swung at his foes, already knocking three to the ground. The rest tried to hurt him with their shuriken and swords, but all their efforts didn't even leave a dint. The Night Watcher whacked them off balance and all were either hanging on a railing for dear life, or on the ground, trying to recover from the battle.

_Funny, I thought you guys were tough._ The Night Watcher ran into the night.

He ran when he knew he was far from the foot. They have never seen eye to eye and this time would be no different. He would have to get as far as he can before they recover. He didn't have time for them anyway. He needed to fix the broken bond between his brother, and tonight he was going to do just that...and probable rescue him in the process. As soon as he was on top of a huge building, he swore he sensed his brother underneath him. It might be just wishful thinking, or just the fact they were close brothers, but, either way, he was going to investigate this building. He jumped down the side of the building, somersaulted a few times and made a perfect landing on the concrete ground.

_You gotta love being a turtle._

He went through the back door and, lucky for him, no security cameras had been installed yet and no guards were around, but he still stuck to the shadows. The way of invisibility was not his best subject, but he could still be like the shadows, sometimes. He came across an elevator. It was moving to his floor. He quickly hid back into where he was supposed to be. In the darkness. A beep indicated the machine had finished it ride. Out came a few men, only two stayed behind to chat. One was an old guy, bout 45-50, and the other, to Night Watchers disgust, was R. Strike. If Night Watcher had the chance, he would have rearranged that Ranger's face with no hesitation.

"Well, he'll be perfect. I dare say you are a great man. Tomorrow you will receive what you came here for. Though, why do you do this?"

"All reptiles disgust me. All slimy. All need to be taken care of, and I'm the guy to do it. Oh, and, uh, I have a sneaky feeling there are more right here in New York."

_Oh Crud. How did HE find out?!_

"Well, I hope it all goes well. Shall we?" They exited the building without another word.

Night Watcher entered the elevator. He saw the buttons go to B3. His first guess. Why? First, most people leave there most precious done on the bottom floor. Second, It had restricted area all over it.

The elevator descended. He thought he could hear someone...and then the weirdest thing happened. He heard a younger version of Leo's voice in his head, screaming:

"Raph! Help me! Please! I can't do this alone! Raphie, please!"

It was so clear, he practically saw that smaller version of his elder bother, right in front of his eyes.

"I'm coming," Raph whispered.

The elevator stopped moving. The doors opened. Night Watcher stepped forward.

He saw a huge tank and, just floating below the water, was who he was searching for.

His brother.

Leo.

**_Must Read Below!!PLEASE!!  
_****_POLL, POLL, POLL!!_**

* * *

Poll question:

1.Should I type up another Leo centric chapter and get on with the story?  
OR  
2.Should I type up a chapter explaining that memory Night Watcher had, or save that for another story?

I'm giving everyone 14/07/08 to tell me.  
Please answer. Hoped you enjoyed that Night Watcher chapter. R&R.


	15. Proud

Thanks for answering the poll. You were a really help. Sorry for updating a little early.  
Now I'm going to do the, drum roll please,  
...The first option. Enjoy.  
**  
(For those who liked the Second option, look at the bottom of this page)**

* * *

Chapter 14

I was suspended in the water. The lights were turned off so I couldn't see a thing. All I could do was swim around and take breaths in this cell. I was till trying to get over the pain I've felt in the last 24 hours. I felt as though my very spirit had been torn from me. I had, by now, no hope in the world.

_My leg killed like crazy. _Then, the elevator came down .

_Strange, the people just went up the elevator. Why would they come back down?_

I tried to see who was there, but the darkness kept everything from my sight. I strained my eyes as much as I could, but could even get an image. I went to inhale another breathe, also to see if I could hear anything, but only my splashing about to try and keep above the water was all that could be heard in this cramped prison.

_They probable came down to torture me some more_. Suddenly, without warning, their was surge of pain and a tugging to the door to the outside world. I went with the flow. They had, inhumanly, summoned me, again.

_I mustbe a mind reader. _I found his way to the door and went through it. I landed with a hard thump onto the concreate floor. Now that I was out of the water, all the pain I was feeling before just doubled. I focused on the ground, not wishing to give my foe any pleasure. That was when I heard a voice that was extremely familiar.

"Sorry 'bout that...Splinter Jr."

"Raph...a...el." My voice was so harsh I could only just speak out that one word. I looked up to see a metal figure standing next to me. He looked nothing like my brother. I looked to the ground again, in my disappointment. He was not my brother.

"Leo, don't you recognize m...oh, yeah. I'm in the Night Watcher costume." I heard a clunk on the floor and there was the Night Watcher's helmet.

_So your the Night Watcher? April warned me about you. Who are you anyway?_

Glancing up, the helmet being removed, I could see that the new vigilante in this town was...my brother. I looked at my brother. A smile spread across my face quicker than the fastest computer. If I wasn't tied to the tank, I would embrace him for all that he was worth. Then I realised something. My smile faded as quickly as it came. I had to look away. Anywhere else than my brother.

"Leo, what's the matter? I mean it, like, are you not happy to see me, or something?"

When I found my voice, I managed,"I told you to keep safe, remember."

It took Raph awhile to find a come back. "Leo,...you are so smug," rage was increasing in his voice like volcano awaiting to erupt. "I come all the way down here to save you and you act like you don't need saving. Look at yourself, oh, fearless leader. Your attached to a tank not doing anything to try and get yourself out. Leo, look at me." I obeyed and saw the anger had turned to worry. "(Sigh) Donny and Mikey were both extremely upset when you left. Now that we beat this 3000 year old curse without you, I though they would get over it. But today, seeing you defeated on the TV just made it worse. They, wait, scratch that, WE don't need some warrior that cares to much about us,who is too over protective. Sensei already takes that prize." Raph did a little'huh' before continuing. "We need our big brother back.Our big brother who does care about us, and doesn't give in to defeat. When we were kids, you wanted my help. Well I'm giving it to you. OK?"

For a long time I couldn't speak. Raph wasn't trying to start an argument with me, he was speaking his heart out to me. This is something that doesn't happen often. Never even. I couldn't help but be proud that he is my brother. Right now, he looked and acted like a true leader.

"Yeah, I guess so." That 'peep talk' was enough to get me on my feet. I guess I should not have given up so quickly. What can I say, everyone makes mistakes.

"Good, now lets get you out of here." He went up to the electric wire, tying me to the prison cell. He tried to cut it with his sai, but got a major shock. He was thrown to the floor by at least by 20 yards, by the blast.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Oh, man. I think we might need the brains for this one."

"Maybe," Then an idea struck me,"If you get Don, can you see if he has anything to detach these" I motioned with my eyes to my cuffs.

"You gonna be alright, till I come back with reinforcements?"

"Well, now I am. Just don't hurt yourself to much on the re-entry."

"Ha ha ha, don't worry Leo, I won't."

Raph walked to the elevator, had I last glance at me, then ran to fetch the others.

I still think as myself as an idiot after all of that. I couldn't help but think Raph helped me get back on my feet. Now I felt I could face the world, even my sensei.

I was proud to be a ninja, to be a turtle, but most of all..

I was proud being Raphael's brother.

* * *

How was that. I just love those brother to brother moments.  
Keep in touch. Please review. I love reviews.

**Those who were wondering, after this story is done, I'm going to make a story that will explain what happened for  
some of the flash-back moments. Hope you will like the results. Type to you later. SavirtriXLeo**


	16. Getting home

Enjoy like always. Another Night Watcher chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15

I could not believe what Leo is going through. As I'm going up in the elevator, I can't help but imagine what my elder brothers going through. He sounded so normal when I was talking to him, but he didn't look well at all. He looked like he was in serious shell.

First off, he was black. His skin had turned a devastating black mixed in with his usually light green colour. If that wasn't bad enough, his face was whiter than a sheet and his wrists were marked as if they had been strangled. When I was blown back, I noticed that Leo had been resting on his left leg. Something was wrong with his right leg, I could tell. He didn't just need Don for the mechanical stuff, he needs him for medical stuff as well.

The elevator door opened and revealed my ticket out of this world of torture. I ran out as fast as possible for a 5 foot tall talking turtle. The street was bathed with lights, but I was able to get to the ally before anyone saw me. I jumped up the walls to the rooftop and...came across a bunch of foot ninjas, again. Can't they take a hint. Then, their leader, Karai, came from between the first two dark Ninjas. She seemed to want a fight, but I didn't feel like it right now. I want, scratch that, I NEED to get home. All of the foot ninjas should go bark up some other rooftop.

"What are you doing here, turtle?" Karai placed her hand on her sword, ready to attack with any sudden movements.

"I'm not in the mood." I wasn't lying. As much as I love bashing heads, I just wanted to get to the others as soon as possible. The longer I stand here talking to these losers, the longer Leo suffers in his prison tank.

"We have orders to make sure we get the whole set of turtles. We also have to make sure that you do not take him from my superiers grasp."

_She was involved in this as well? How come I'm only partially surprised?_

"Do I need to get through all of you or will we be able to do this the easy way?" I took out my sais and held them in a defense position.

All of the ninjas ran toward me with their swords at the ready. Perfect. For you see, I've got a couple of smoke pellets in my hand. Just another trait of the Night Watcher. I threw the pellets in the middle of the sea of black and red. The gray smoke surrounded the ninjas. I made my way to the safty of the man-hole cover. As much as I don't like to run out on a fight, I guess I can call this a tactical retreat. I'll be able to live with that.

I entered the sewers that I had walked through my whole life, but something seemed different somehow. The labyrinth of my home seemed even more quiet than usual. I was a pipe away from the lair and, most of the time, I can here Mikey's music from here. I kept on hearing a clinking noise, but I didn't know what it was. Suddenly there was a "Waaah" behind me. I looked to see Master Splinter, Mikey and Don all looking at me with funny looks. I didn't know what they were looking at until I looked at myself.

_Aw shell._I just found out what the clinking noise was. Me. I was so caught up in trying to save Leo, I completely forgot to change out of my Night Watcher costume. This was going to be a long night.

"Raph-a-el, you got some 'splaning to do?" Mikey was right, for once.

_A lot of explaining to do._

* * *

So sorry it's taken so long to update. I've got to many stories going at once, I must admit. I know it's a small chapter but don't worry, the next few chapters should be longer. Please don't flame or sue me, unless you want me to stop typing the story.


	17. Battleplan

Just a clear **Warning** to **Raphael Fans**. He is about to act like his **Elder Brother**. No hot-headedness.  
Hope you still enjoy the story. Raphael centric.

* * *

Chapter 16

If you have ever had to say something to your family that you should have said a long, long time ago. Like the biggest secret of your life, then you should know how the red banded turtle, standing under New York city, confronted by his very own family, feels. April and Casey had gone home to sleep, but that didn't matter at this moment. Raphael's identity as the Night Watcher had been discovered by his family. Life was over as he knew it. He sat there, on his own couch, in his own home, sitting in front of almost all of his family. They wanted answers, and wanted them quickly. All Raphael could do at this time was 'gulp'.

The youngest turtle in the family was staring at his brother with a serious look that could of have won an academy award. He was so focused right now that, standing there, he looked at least 4 years older. You only see this expression from Mikey when he is annoyed at you for something bigger than texas.

"Raphael, sit down please," Mikey said through clenched teeth. I obeyed. _Mikey never says my full first name, NEVER. Let's just get this over with already. I need to talk to you, like, now. _Master Splinter came up to Raph like a bully to a child, though Raph knew wasn't going to be bullied, he sure shell felt like it.

"Raphael, we are all going to ask one question, and you are going to answer truthfully to us. Is that clear?" _Well that was sensible enough, I guess. _I nodded in response.

Mikey was first (for once). "Are you really the Night Watcher and why?" _Mikey smarter than he looks. He just did a double question. _

"Yes. Yes I am the Night Watcher. I am for the police aren't doing enough...and I wasn't going to sit on my tail to wait for Leo to come back and save the day."

Awkward silence. Then, clearing his throat in the process, Donny spoke. "OK, where were you just then, as in the last few minutes?" _Anyone who cares this is going to take a long while. I so should have said that. Inhale._

(At a fast, but understandable pace)

"After the TV programme I went out in search of the aquarium in which I found after fighting off a whole lot of foot ninja." _Exhale. Inhale. _"I didn't know how but I sensed someone I knew underneath me in the building I was standing on so I went down to find Ranger But-head and some old guy coming out of an elevator which I went down after they left." _Exhale. Inhale._"The elevator took me to the bottom floor to find who I was looking for and he is in pretty bad shape so I came up top to find more foot ninjas with Karai waiting for me." _Exhale. Inhale. _"I escaped using a smoke pellet and found my way to a man-hole cover," I slowed my breath to a normal pace,"and that's when you guys showed up."

"That would be all very interesting if we knew who this guy was." _Mikey, your smart because you didn't ask a question, but you still better hold onto your shell._

"If you really want to know...it was Leo." _Bracing my self for one hec of a shout._

**"LEO!!"** _That could have made an earthquake if it was a little louder. Here come the questions._

"How is he?" Don.

"Is he OK?" Mikey. (This will be the pattern.)

"What's wrong with him?"

"Is he going to make it?"

"What have they done to him?"

"Where is this aquarium?"

"Didn't you guys say ONE QUESTION EACH?!" _Scratch that, I think my yell just made an earthquake_. "It's Master Splinter's turn." The three turtles all looked the old rats way. Master Splinter closed his eyes, and opened them to say a very sensible question.

"Your still here, my sons?" _I could have laughed my head off, but all I did was smile, stood up and turned to face my brothers._

"All right, Donny, do you have anything that can cut through electric cuffs?"

"Yeah, a few things actually."

"We might need them all, and do you have any medical equipment left over from our last missions?"

"Plenty, but, I need to know, what is the main injury that you saw?"

"Leo was black, if that's what you mean, and I think he has a broken his leg, as well."

"So what's the battle plan?" Mikey asked me. "If Karai's in this, then all of the foot ninja are involved. That's going to be one shell of a fight."

"Well, that's a risk that were going to have to take. Mikey, sensei, me 'n' you will go across the rooftops, if that's all right with Master Splinter, that is?"

Master Splinter looked at his second eldest son. "If you wish me to battle at your side, then so be it, my son."

"While we deal with the Ninja's on the roof, Donnie makes a break for it through the sewers to the closet man-hole cover to the aquarium. He'll get in help Leo, call April, get her there to pick up Leo, and finally, we all escape in one piece. Any questions?"

Donnie teasingly raised his hand, but his face told a different story. "What if there are some foot on the ground as well and there is to many of them. We'll be short of 2 turtles instead of 1. And I'm the only one who really knows how to use any of my machines.

I pondered for a moment. "We might just have to all go with Donnie. Someone will have to stand guard."

"Raphael, I will stand guard and protect you all." All 3 reptilian heads turned to their Master. "As much as I wish to see Leonardo, you 3 need to see him more than I do. Besides," his rodent face turned into a wide grin,"I'm not known as a Master of ninjitsu for nothing."

"Then it's agreed. Donny start packing. Your gadgets and your brains. Were gonna need both."

* * *

Well how about that. Was that short? Sorry if it is. Hope it's still enjoyable. Review please.


	18. Welcome back

This will be a sort-of fighting chapter. Don't expect to much. I'm not good with fight scenes.  
Little POV's included. Hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 17

Have you ever been in a situation where you wish to save someone you love, but have to go through many obstacles to get to them? If no, I hope you never do. If yes, then you will know exactly what my brothers and I are felling at the moment. Who am I? I'm Donatello.

Raphael found the aquarium where they were keeping Leo and we are able to reach it underground. Bad news, foot ninjas will be waiting to fight and I'm the one who has to get to Leo first. That means a lot of fighting ahead of me. We are right under the man hole cover. I'm climbing and holding my breath. I'm expecting a complete ambush. When I entered the moonlight...I saw nothing. It was not as if I just turned blind or anything. I just didn't see any foot ninjas. No guards no nothing. Just the ally way.

Suspicious. They saw Raphael, so why aren't they here. They know that we know Leo's in bad shape, and they know that we would never abandon one of our own, so why aren't they surrounding us right here and now? Unless...it's an ambush just waiting to happen. But where and when?

No time for that now. We entered the building with little trouble. There was no security cameras or any one around, but the worst thing was the elevator. It was wrecked. Which meant we had to go down the stairs. Master Splinter stayed behind, like planned, and the rest of us went ahead big mistake.

* * *

Ever seen a horror movie where the hero is against an army of uglies and has no way out of the room and the only way to save the one he cares about, he has to fight the monsters? In the movie at hand, the uglies aren't monsters. There foot ninja. And there are about a million of them. You probably know who I am right away, huh? Well if you don't, I'm Mikey and I'm about to get my butt kicked if I don't start moving it.

No jokes this time. Behind me is our beloved Master Splinter standing guard with a broken elevator. In front of us is a bunch of foot ninjas ready to fight and our only way to our injured brother. So much for having choices in life. It always seems like we get ourselves into trouble. I bet it's all Raph's fault but he was the one who found Leo so I guess it's not completely his fault. I guess.

Anyway I'm basically whacking my numchucks in random directions there were so many foot ninjas. I wonder how many there are but I'm having a little bit of trouble getting through this batch. I just hope that we are going to get out of here alive. Sparks went flying, so did ninjas. I could only bring myself to keep on fighting at all costs. There was much grunting, wheezing, ouches, oohs, ahhs and a whole lot of other noises that would take me forever to describe. It was a battle you had to be there for. That was how cool it was. After millions of hours I could have wasted playing video games, we made it to the bottom floor. My only damage was a scratch and a few bruises here and there. Besides that, completely unharmed. I can't say the same about the foot though. They're going to feel that in the morning...if they're not feeling it already.

Donnie opened the door and we found ourselves looking at something we never wanted to see.

* * *

You people out there, you ever have the urge to fight for someone who means just about everything to you when you find them...unconscious on the floor in front of you? You fight your whole way to get to them but you fear it is already to late? Your heart full of false hopes and you just got pierced straight through it? Well, it isn't something I like to feel...at all.

I just about screamed to the whole world my brother's name. We all ran straight up to him. Donnie check him and, to my relief and horror, that he was still alive, but just barely. I wanted to embrace my brother when we got down to him tonight. I couldn't help but feel all my dreams, hopes, even my life fall right in front of me.

"You were 10 minutes late. You could have saved him, you reptile scum."

I turned to find strike, two snakes, a wolf and that old guy from before. Through my watery eyes I saw the tag 'Owner of the New York City aquarium'. That's why strike was talking to him. And the whack job had a grin on his face that was so full of vemon, he might as well be a snake. He didn't care what happened to my brother, he just wanted us as a collection. To torture us. I say, over my DEAD BODY!!

"What did you do to Leo?!" I couldn't hide my anger anymore. I wanted to know. I needed to know.

"So that is what his name is. Hmm, 0.01 sounded much better for him. Anyway, let's just say that he wouldn't tell me if a certain suspicion I had was correct. Quite unfortunate really. He would have made a fine exhibit." I screamed with Rage as I charged at my foe, enemy, I don't care what any of you call him, but he's all mine.

My sais were at the ready. I wanted so badly to end his life, like he almost did my brother's. Then a cough from behind me caused me to turn away. Leo was getting up. My heart could beat once more. I looked at the Ranger once again who had now pulled out a tranquilliser gun. Armed and ready. This was how I was going to go out? My heart stopped again. Again.

* * *

Are you a parent that knows that your children are the world to you and you care about them with all your heart and soul? As my sons would say, 'welcome to the club'.

After standing out guard with no activity I turned to hear my second eldest scream his brother's name. Something was wrong. As a father, it was my duty to calm down my distressed son. I ran down the stairway that had been over run by ninjas to find all of them unconscious, or bruised and battered. All signs that my sons had been through here. I got to the bottom floor, caught my breathe and opened the door to find Assassin Strike at the ready to shoot Raphael in the chest. I ran forwards to the Ranger and took his sword from him knocking him out at the same time. His pets were about to attack me, but my sons left Leonardo's side to aid me. Soon the trouble for us was over.

Raphael gave me a grateful grin and I bowed in respect. It has been only a short amount of time, but he has grown up so fast. I looked over to Leonardo and, as one team, clan, family, we all ran to his side.

I could sence my sons spirit was still alive in him. I could still tell that he was fighting. Donatello rolled him to his side and kept pressing hard on his chest.

All I could do at the moment was pray, and hold my breathe for what was to come.

* * *

Can anyone here say that they were near the verge of perishing from this world but was brought back to life by the people you yourself would die for? It is difficult coming back from almost being gone, but it sure as shell helps that you have people like my family to support me. They are the only people in my life keeping me strong and alive. And I'm proud of it.

I awoke, coughing at first, and my eyes wouldn't open straight away but, when they did, I saw the watery eyes of my family. I decide it might be best to lighten the mood, even if I did know they were worried sick.

"Family to the bitter end as always." I couldn't believe how harsh my voice was. It was like speaking through the mouth of a frog. Still, my words did what I wanted them to do, anyway. We went into the biggest group hug anyone had ever seen. No words in any galaxy, dimension, or even universe, could explain how I felt that moment. I silently let a tear run down my reptilian cheeck. As an wise man once said 'One big happy family'. To bad I had to break up this moment.

"Ha ha. Soooo are we gonna our shells out of here?" I'm a dingbat. I so should NOT have said that. Luckily my family didn't take it so harshly. They understood. I soon found myself being lifted up and, with the support of Raphael and Mikey, was able to make the long hard journey to the top of the stairs. My happiness with being with them would not cease. It was like I had awoken from a nightmare.

But that nightmare feeling returned when I saw the face of Karai blocking our way. She looked like an army could knock her down but she would not move. I wished to change all that myself but I remembered why I was leaning on my brothers and decided against it. I instead spoke.

"Karai, if you have even the tiniest inch of honour in your bady, you will grant us passage. It is dishonourable to strike a wounded warrior." I tried to take a step forward but a surge of pain went through my leg. I realised the leg I put on the ground was my right leg. My broken leg. I looked down in distress. I struggled to look up again. I saw Karai wide eyed and astonished. Did any of that even made sense to her?

"My master and I will leave you be for this battle, but there will be many more. I assure you." She jumped into the night and vanished. I looked at my brothers and they looked back at me. A smile. of all things, appeared on Raph's face.

"Welcome back fearless leader."

As much as I hate that nickname, I won't complain.

It may not be all that fun to be the leader.

But it is good to be back.

And I'm not leaving any time soon.

* * *

Please tell me that was good. And, oh yeah, finished it all in one day. I rock. So sorry it took so long. I just didn't know how to type it.  
And it is because of this chapter and next that it turned from rated K to K+. Alright. Please review. I'm begging you to review. Pretty Please.


	19. Almost gone

For everyone to know. This is the second last chapter. Leo centric again.  
A lot of Leo fans will probably hate me for this. I hate me for this.  
Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

I can not believe I am saying this, but I really wish Raph did not leave to get reinforcements. Reasons. First, I would have someone to talk to. Stupid and selfish, yes. Second, R. Strikes came back in and forced me to my knees, again. I know I'm sounding like a child when I say this, but Ranger Butt-head wouldn't have stood a chance against Raph. Raph would have kicked Ultimate Butt.

The most I really know about this whack-job is that he does things that are to unexpected. Such as releasing me from my cuffs. I glanced at my wrist. The were bright red and now was the only time I realised that my usually light green skin was ebony black. My hands were shaking so much that any could have thought I had been in an Earthquake. As much as I wanted to not show I was weak, I could not help it. Not only physically but also mentally. I had trouble focusing on the brown blur in front of me. He was not fearing me because I was so weak and I could nothing about it.

He came forward to me and thrust his hand around my throat. He squeezed and I found myself gasping for breathe. I just figured that air was sacred and he was choking every last bit of it out of me. I had no way of defending myself. I was trapped.

"I know that there are more of you out there, 0.01. Now tell me where they are." He squeezed even tighter with my silence. "TELL ME!"

I found my voice, after a long while of searching my vocal cords. "Why the shell should I?"

"So you would rather me destroying you than telling me where your pathetic and disgusting family is?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Well what else was I supposed to say. You won't be given the chance because my brothers are going to be here? I don't think so.

"Well then, so be it." He dropped me onto the hard concrete floor. My leg hit the ground with a loud thump. Just when I thought my leg couldn't sting even more. It just got 5 times worse. That's saying a lot since I had broken my femur, the biggest bone in the whole body.

"Light's out. For good." He held up his shocker at me and I felt every bit of energy flow through my body. I actually did see my life flash before my very eyes.

"Karai, when they come, destroy them." Was the last thing I heard before falling into nothingness. I felt so desperate. So close to finally falling in to what many fear.

Death. I have lived my life with honour so I do not fear it. But I don't want to see it just yet.

Guys, where are you?

Where?

* * *

I know short. But better than nothing. So sorry if you wanted more out of the story, but like I said. Next chapter is the last.  
Hope you enjoyed.


	20. We are Family

For everyone to know. This is the second last chapter. Leo centric again.  
A lot of Leo fans will probably hate me for this. I hate me for this.  
Master Splinter, than Leo pov's. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19

When my sons and I made it home, we rested Leonardo on the couch immediately. He was in need of medical attention as soon as possible. I wish I could have helped but Donatello was the most experienced of all of us, so all I could do was watch as Leonardo's Leo was bandaged. The room was filled with silence, the only noise was the wrapping of the cloth and the every now and again breathing. There was more silence, even after the wrapping had subsided. There was nothing we could say.

Raphael had the courage to speak first. "Thanks for leaving us that trail, and I'm glad your back." He smiled with much compassion towards his elder brother.

Leonardo looked up at his younger brother with a cheeky eyebrow raised. "What trail? I didn't leave a trail."

Michelangelo spoke before his brother had even opened his mouth. " You know. The Album, the letter, the bracelet and the diary. See." He motioned with his hand to all the items found earlier that night. Leonardo's eyes shot open and become as wide as cartwheels.

"YOU READ MY JOURNAL!?"

Donatello raised his hands like that if he was a cowboy that was about to be shot "Hey, it was only to find out what you really thought of us. And it was nice to know you think of us like you did. I mean out of all creatures, you described me as a courageous tiger.

"Me, the fearless hawk." Michelangelo said with much pride in his voice.

"And you and I are both lone wolves." Raphael smile grew a lot bigger in that one second.

Leonardo gained a mischievous smile on his face. "Maybe I should have called you all spying monkeys."

The silence was broken by a lot of chatting about how that statement is incorrect. I can not help but smile.

_I have all of my sons back. _

Raphael's face looked at me with a pleading glint in his eyes. I nodded, only partially knowing what he was about to do. He left to my room and came back out with the medallion that was meant for Leonardo when he returned.

"Leo, you deserve this." He held out the medalion so that my eldest may take it from him.

Leonardo shook his head, while grinning. "No Raphael. I'm not going back on my word. I said you were the best leader, and I wasn't lying."

"When did this happen?" I asked my 4 reptilian sons.

"Long story sensei, but to stop a feud, how about we all share the leader responsibility. I did it, Raph did it, Mikey will do it in future and Leo does it all the time. That seems fair. We all share the responsibility." Donatello grabbed the clothe of the medallion without taking it from his elder brother.

Michelangelo said, "That seems pretty fair." He also did the exact same action as his brother.

Leonardo gazed at all of his brothers, rolled his eyes and gave in to his family. "Can't be much of a leader if you don't respect your comrades choices."

He grabbed the clothe as well and I can not help but think

_From now, don't send your brothers away alone. This is to much of a happy family for them to be torn apart._

_And this old heart will not lose another son. _

_If so, it will be over my lifeless body._

"My sons, it is time that we rest." My sons all agreed with me, and helped me place a blanket over Leonardo. Before leaving for his bedroom, I heard Raphael speak to Leonardo.

"Leo, you need anything, just call O.K."

"Don't worry, I'm certain you'll hear my scream of pain from all the way up there."

_Yes, this family should never separate again. It's not enjoyable, otherwise. _

* * *

Late that night, I stayed wide awake, waiting for the pain to pass. It was boring as well as mind bending. From what my brothers have told me, they have been finding my letter, bracelet and album, with everything else it was a habit I wasn't going to get out of. I mean, it has kept me sane for 15 years hasn't it. I picked up a piece of paper and a pencil, stifling my grunts and groans in the process. I also got "The art of war' book to rest the paper on. It all starts with one word. And so, I began to write...

**_Hello to everyone who reads this._**

**_I maybe in alot of pain at the moment, but that won't stop me from writing this message._**

**_This is for you_****_Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello._**

**_'Though we are not certain_**

**_how close of brothers we truly are_**

**_please know that we are family_**

**_In our deepest hearts._**

**_We are ninjas. _**

**_We fight for good._**

**_This is something_**

**_Few people have understood._**

**_We are family, brothers_**

**_We share an unbreakable bond_**

**_that will stay with us this lifetime and beyond._**

**_I thank-you for support_**

**_I thank-you for respect_**

**_But there is something I must not deny_**

**_You guys are the best.' _**

**_I hope you guys find this message and never forget it. This is something for the depths of my heart_**

**_Your brother in arms and not-so-fearless leader,_**

**_Leonardo_**

I finally put down my pen and lied the note to rest under the couch. Sooner or later the guys would have to find it. I smiled as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I would like to thank the following for always reviewing and have been with us every step of the way:

xS.E.Raglandx

BigfootSighted

NightwatchersOnlyGirl

deathoftoast

Simone Robinson

Eridani23

Thank you all for reviewing and giving me the strength to keep on writing. I look at all of you with pride and I hope many see you all that way. Your stories and your reviews inspire many. And I would like to say that all of you are really special, even all the people who do not reveiw or anything, I hope you know that you are known and you inspire many. Best wishes to all of you. Remember a story of some parts in this story will be revealed in my new story 'The smallest things mean a lot.' Hope you enjoy that story like you enjoyed this one.

As Mikey would say "Later Dudes and dudettes. Bye"


End file.
